Conventional circuit boards are rigid and rectangular plates for providing well supports for circuits and electronic components disposed thereon. Since the circuit boards are typically flat and hard, to manipulate the contours of the electronic devices containing the circuit boards is difficult. Examples of devices containing such circuit boards are memories, network cards, display cards, sound cards, etc. In order to install the devices into computers, longitudinal sockets are specifically built on motherboards for receiving them and thus such an arrangement inevitably narrows the space for deploying other circuits or components on the motherboards. Furthermore, it should be noted that conventional motherboards are also flat and rigid plates, which similarly bother designers when contemplating styles of products containing such motherboards, especially the products in smaller size.
Accordingly, the conventional flat circuit boards are gradually being unsuitable for electronic products especially in smaller size. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved circuit board to resolve the above-described problems.